


Short People Problems

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Do you need help?” Spencer asked, watching as his girlfriend Y/N climbed up on a step stool and then onto the kitchen counter to grab the sugar for her coffee. She was kneeling precariously right near the sink as she reached up with her right hand to grab the sugar on the top shelf. At 4′11,” she was the shortest person he knew and definitely the smallest person he’d ever dated.

Turning around, Y/N gave him the side eye. “I am a warrior,” she said, raising her eyebrow. “I will do this!” She turned back around, nearly falling off the counter, but finally, with the help of a spatula, she was able to knock the bag of sugar off the shelf. Thankfully, it was closed, because it hit her in the head. “Ow.” That could’ve been really messy.

Spencer watched with glee as she wiggled her butt backwards, finding the floor beneath her before hopping down from the kitchen counter. “You know, Shorty, I could’ve grabbed that really easily. Without climbing up on the counter or using a step stool.”

“Don’t be a snot,” she laughed. “I may be tiny, but I could kick your butt. You string bean.”

In actuality, she definitely could, but being so small, he couldn’t help but make fun of her every now and then. While she had her back turned, he ran up behind her and lifted her up, placing her over his shoulder. “Let me go, tall one!” she screamed as she flailed her arms and legs about. Finally, after she called him all sorts of names, he let her down, so she could go get changed for work. “I’m gonna wear those new black pants I picked out the other day,” she said as she walked toward the bedroom.

Two minutes later, Y/N came out and huffed. “What’s wrong?” he asked, not seeing the problem behind the kitchen counter. As he grabbed some orange juice, she walked around so that he could see her pants. She was walking on the bottoms of them. “Picked out the regular instead of the petite, did you?” he snorted.

“Goddammit!” she screamed, returning to the bedroom to change into another pair of pants. “Being short sucks ass!” Spencer was practically convulsing with laughter as Y/N switched clothes. Her height really was a never-ending source of happiness for him. Not only was she ridiculously cute, it was also amazingly funny.

——

After Y/N figured out the situation with her clothes, they headed out the door to go to work. Given their modest living situation and the fact that they both worked at the BAU, it didn’t really make sense to have more than one car, so they switched off the days they drove. Spencer drove to work yesterday, so today was Y/N’s turn. 

When she unlocked the car, she forgot that she wasn’t the one to drive yesterday and fell backward, mussing up her hair against the headrest. “Damn you,” she laughed, sitting up and messing around with the car seat. Every day she drove, she had to adjust the steering wheel, mirrors and the seat settings so that she could be comfortable. Nearly 10 minutes later, she had everything good to go. “This is becoming a real pain,” she said as she pulled out into the street. “I’m thinking we need to switch from week-to-week instead of every other day.”

“No problem, Shorty,” he laughed, as he took a sip of the coffee he’d made before they left. 

“Shut up, fool!”

——

Traffic was a bitch. It should’ve taken 15 minutes to get to work, but they’d gotten a late start and ended up in traffic, so it took nearly twice that amount of time. She rushed into the parking lot and came to a quick stop, removing the key from the ignition at light speed so that they could get inside. Spencer began to run to get into the building more quickly, but Y/N couldn’t keep up. “Wait for me,” she screamed, “I have little legs!”

They were a little on edge because they were late, but when Spencer turned around to see Y/N running toward him like a little lego piece, he broke down in peels of laughter. 

A few seconds later, she caught up to him and smacked him on the back of the head as she walked into the elevator. “You suck.”

——

“Sorry we’re late,” Spencer said as they walked into the conference room. “Shorty here needed to get the sugar by herself even though it requires using all sorts of platforms to reach. Then it was her turn to drive, so she had to adjust the seat and when we running in here, she kept calling for me to slow down because she has teeny-tiny legs.” He crouched down to her level and began fake running across the room. 

Everyone in the conference room was laughing hysterically at the death glare she was giving Spencer. “Again I say, I may be tiny, but I can murder you.”

“I’m sure you can,” he said, coming up behind her and resting his arms on her head. “You could definitely kill me…but I can use your head as an armrest.” She spun around and pretended to punch him in the gut, so he brought his arms closer to his body and started flailing them about.

“I’m Y/N and I have tiny arms, as well as tiny legs!”

After another hearty laugh from the rest of their friends, everyone sat down at the table to start the briefing. When Spencer looked over, he could see Y/N shiver a little bit. It tended to be a bit cold in there, but he was okay, so he pulled off his suit jacket and placed it around her shoulders. “Thanks, babe,” she said, immediately warmed by the material and the sweet gesture. 

“No problem,” he replied, smirking when she turned her attention back towards the TV, “We should probably get that tailored though. You look like you’re wearing your mother’s clothes.”

He had to stifle a laugh when she turned around again, mouthing, “You’re dead.”


End file.
